Furry Tail
by WookieCookie
Summary: No matter how many times Zero causes trouble, his master can never get mad at him. He thinks... AU Chibi Neko!Zero Un-betaed


Zero_ - Chibi Neko_

**Morning Hug **

Zero stood next to Kaname's bed, watching his master stirred and mumbled in his sleep. The brown bangs covered Kaname's face, blocking Zero from seeing his peaceful sleeping face.

_Kitty Zero is hungry, and master is still sleeping._

"Nreeow?" Zero purred, fisted the bed sheet with his small hands and poked Kaname's cheek.

_Poke poke..._Zero blinked and yawned, his tail swayed sluggishly. _No response from master._

"Miaow?" Zero climbed on the bed. He nuzzled his face to Kaname's chin with both of his hands on his owner's broad chest. Still no response. Zero poked his master again and without a warning, Kaname shifted to the other side of the bed while hugging Zero in his arms, wedging the kitty under his weight.

"Mreeoow!" Zero tired to push him away but to no avail, the latter wouldn't budge.

_Master is heavy..._

Zero sighed and snuggled closer to Kaname, encircling his petite hands around Kaname's neck.

His hunger was quick forgotten as he felt the warmth in his master's embrace.

**To Bath His Zero**

"Zero, here...kitty-...here kitty kitty." Kaname tried to make his voice as soft and gentle as possible. He faked a smile and held out his hands, indicated that he wanted the stubborn cat to come to him.

He had been trying to ask Zero to take a bath for an hour now, but the cat was so stubborn and kept refusing his offer to wash his back and comb his furry tail after the bath.

Zero's head peeked from behind the couch, watching his master suspiciously with one of his ears down on his hair. He made the 'x' shape with his hands and shook his head.

Kaname twitched.

"Don't be shy Zero...here kitty-...kitty. Don't make me go there." The human's lips pursed into a grin when he saw Zero blushed, timidly walking slowly towards him. Zero gripped his tail and hid his face behind it, "Niaow?"

"Yes yes...and extra fish too." Kaname sighed.

"Nyuuu!" With that, Zero hopped onto his master's laps and cuddled to Kaname's chest.

It was a few minutes after that Kaname swore he wouldn't put bubbles in the kitty's tub anymore. It was horrible when Zero began to scratch him.

**Neko's shopping List.**

Kaname titled his head and stared at the shopping list made by his cat. A mixed of crayons and blue marker pen with a little pink flower on top of the list.

His cat was creative and Kaname was proud of Zero. Yep definitely proud of the kitty. He looked at his cat playing the mechanical mice he bought for him months ago.

Well, the list-

Brown orbs went wide as he read the paper.

"Scratching pads, bird toy, standard wall-mount cat scratcher, kitty penthouse, kitty sill, pet steps, cat trees, cozy bed, heated bed, odor eliminator, litter mat, pet hair pic-up, cat milk, a straw... strawberry cake... a new brush, three type of underwear, cotton swabs, p-pink teddy bear, new pair of blanket, flower vase, roses..."

The list went on and Kaname's wallet was empty for days. Yet he knew it was no use to scold Zero; the cat would pull his cute charm to bewitch him.

**Which One?**

_This One? _"Miaw?" Zero took out a black tuxedo from Kaname's drawer.

"No." he chortled and shook his head; the cuteness radiated from his kitty always made him a bit giggly.

_Hmm..._ Zero dipped inside the pool of clothes, leaving only his tail moving on the surface. "Zero, it's fine. You see, I'm only-" White kitty ears emerged from the pile of clothes followed by Zero's head. The cat blinked for a while before he lifted his hand, showing a black ribbon to his master. _How about this one?_ "Meow?"

His ears perked up when his master laughed.

_Not this one then?_

"Zero." Kaname brought the kitten closer to him and hugged Zero. "Taking out stuff like that from my closet, are you asking me out on a date?"

Zero raised a brow, his lower lip quirked upward; his furry ears flopped up and down. _Date?_ Zero thought for a moment,_ I want to have a date with master then._

"Neiwww." Zero nodded and Kaname smirked.

"Good, now let's get ready." Kaname kissed the back of Zero's knuckle.

The kitty blinked in confusion.

_What's a date?_

**Kitty's Only Master**

"Can I have him? Can I Kaname?" Yuki beamed at the taller man - still hugging Zero to her flat-chest.

Kaname was staring at Yuki liked he'd never seen a girl before. "Hands off, Yuki." He snatched Zero from her tight grip. She pouted at her brother.

"This one is mine."

Zero crossed his arms and agreed. "Niaoow."

_Now can I have more fish master?_

**Home**

"Zero, I'm home!" He closed the door behind him. Tiny footsteps echoed from his bedroom. His kitten had used his bed to take a nap again.

Zero glanced at the taller human, his face contorted into a longing expression.

_Call me Z-chan, master._

"Newww..." Zero skipped to Kaname's side, intertwining his lithearms around his legs.

His owner chuckled.

"I'm home Z-chan."

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**


End file.
